Give Life Back
by Senlere
Summary: Kendall has his hands full with a unfriendly, uninvited house-guest, who's bent on exacting revenge on Kendall. Who may or may not have murdered him. Currently a one-shot.


**Cross-posted on Tumblr.**

**Not sure what cross-posted really means.**

* * *

Kendall arrived home to his apartment just after 9pm. He shoved the key into the lock and twisted the knob. The door opened and Kendall stepped in, wrenching the key from the lock in the process.

He set them down in their usual spot in the bowl resting on a small table by the door, while he slipped his shoes off; leaving them messily on the front rug as he marched towards the kitchen.

Stepping into his small kitchen area he immediately took notice of the conga line of forks and knives floating from their cupboard and rotating in small circles around the room.

Now, normally when one caught site of such a paranormal feat the last thing they'd do would be roll their eyes and sigh in frustration. But that's exactly what Kendall did, walking into the centre of the kitchen and swiping an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Logan!" he groaned in frustration, chomping down harshly into the fruit. The floating utensils came to an immediate halt and as if lifting a switch, succumbed to the forces of gravity, shattering on the kitchen floor in a chorus of a loud and drawn out 'ding'.

"Logan!" Kendall repeated, frustrated, "now I have to clean this all up!" However he made no move to do so and instead stomped back out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom.

"You'd think picking up some dishes is a small price to pay compared to_ killing someone_" The voice popped right up against Kendall's left ear and he jerked back, swinging his arm forward in retaliation.

"Would you stop doing that?" He griped, bringing the same hand over his ear. The previously invisible figure slowly appeared under the dimming sun rays of the late afternoon; a smirk upon his lips.

"Does it bother you?" He cooed. "Consider it a step in my payback, before I exact my _real_ revenge on you blondie." His countenance darkened towards the end and Kendall could feel a blistering cold travel up his back.

"Knock it off!" He swore, batting at the floating figure. The ghostly brunet dodged it - because yes, as they both once found out, Kendall _could_ touch him – and sunk bellow the floorboards before popping up on the blond's other side.

The brunet, Logan, now stood by what ould be approximated as the ground for his ghostly self. By his natural height he stood quite a few inches shorter than the blond and Kendall would never admit, but when the brunet would cast himself in a remotely human light. The blond felt less fearful of the brunet's supernatural capabilities.

"I'll leave you alone when you pay for what you did to me" Logan explained, raising from the floor and floating his way into Kendall's bedroom. The blond began to protest as the smaller figure disappeared from sight.

"Stay out of my room!" He shouted, arms ready at his side to throw the brunet out, Kendall stormed in, he swung the door back on its hinges and...

the room was empty.

His eyes wandered the vacant area for a moment, "Logan..." he started, "I know you're here." He shrugged off his sweater and exchanged his jeans for a pair of jogging pants. It was Friday, but he he nowhere to go.

"Logan..." he called again.

The sound of a heavy object being drug across his desk made Kendall turn just in time to see a glass figurine sent from his parents back in Minnesota lift from the wooden surface.

And launch right at his head.

He ducked just in time, hearing the glass statue shatter against the wall behind his bed. Standing back up, he whirled back around to the desk.

Logan stood off the side, his paler than pale skin casting an eerie glow in the blond's dimly lit bedroom. His expression was blank, but his arms was raised by his side, hand still clutched at about the shape of the object that was thrown at Kendall's head.

The object meant to kill him.

"You're going to pay Kendall Knight," Logan promised, his voice just above a whisper.

Like countless times, Kendall stood unwavering to the others threats, but the words always struck him deep to the core, because there was always 'maybe next time_.'_ _Maybe time I won't notice before he tries something, maybe he'll catch me off guard and really kill me._

He barely heard as the brunet continued, still across the room, shielded from the light by standing hunched over himself in the corner. He mumbled incoherent ramblings that almost sounded like a chant.

But as the words became more clear and escaped those pale lips at a speed of nothing humanlike, there was no mistaking the unequivocally pronounced tone that sent shivers up Kendall's neck as if it was whispered right into his ear.

"You won't get away with murdering me."

* * *

**Ghostly conga lines.**

**Please do review!**


End file.
